Burnsy
A young jedi knight who had a key role in shaping Clonewars Adventures to date though dispite this he has been forgotten. Burnsy is a powerful Jedi Knight who defeated a great and powerful Sith Lord the name of which has been forgotten but was the leader of the sith uprising in taking over all of Clonewars Adventures in a dark side lightsaber duel and thus prevent the sith from taking over the game entirely. History Burnsy first began as little more than a newbie who knew almost nothing about the game, but as he progressed through the game he was invited into a secret squad called the Order of the Owls, a secret order formed to stop the sith and the jedi from becoming too powerful. He was welcomed into the leaderless order which was dedicated to stopping the sith from taking over thus secretly keeping the balance between the dark side and the light side. He quickly learned more about the game and became more powerful and had defeated many sith lords in battle along side his fellow owls (members of the order), He had made a great contribution to the order and even helped conceal the cause by tricking the sith into thinking they had power over the game while the Owls secretly kept both the Sith and jedi in check. The battle of destinies. ith. Disappearance Since this duel things have contunied as normal and all the remaining memebers of the Order of the Owls had vanished and the sith order dispanded and the duel had been forgotten thus Burnsy is no longer well known and has almost been completely forgotten and the sith lord has disappeared and has not been heard from since. Using this Burnsy has continued to secretly keep the balance between the sith and jedi on his own. Since then he has spent most of his ingame time in umbara for it is the most trouble place given the ancient sith academy where the most conflict between jedi and sith occur, be they players or NPCs. Powers and abilities Burnsy has been known in the time of the owls for his advanced force powers, he can make himself entirely emune to force lightning attacks and other force powers though this makes him twice and vunerable to lightsaber strikes. In a lightsaber darkside duel he can easily nagotiate force powers u sed on him during a duel. However even though he has defeated one of the greatest darkside duelists in the game Burnsy in battle actually isnt that powerful and cannot defeat many Jedi masters in regular duels. However he is very skilled at Force and Emerald Lightning, in a duel when facing anyother opponent using the same power he can excellently time the force attack. Personality Burnsy can be quite hard to socialise with for he has been known to be quite irritable and reluctant but has a soft side that only shows when confused or unsure of what to do. Not many people know where he is but there are a select few who are actually friends with him but he keeps its friends as few as possible so he can remain unotice and continue his duties in secret. Order of the Owls Before they dispanded the order focus on keep the balanc in the force secretly by ensuring that neither the jedi nor and sith become too powerful. The order was not entirely full of jedi there were even sith lords in it to who wanted to ensure that the order was also keeping the jedi in check as well as the sith. The order has done so in secret since the begining of the game and has kept the sith and the jedi from gaing too much power by using vary bizzare methods by even making the sith and jedi think they are becoming powerful when they arent. The order dispanded when they had failed to stop the sith leaving Burnsy the only one remaining. Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Leader